1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices and apparatus for improving the air flow around the wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
As wheels of vehicles rotate, the air dynamics associated with rotating wheels becomes increasingly important. When the vehicle is moving at relatively high speeds, the oncoming air can create a number of problems as it strikes the wheel. For example, the air striking a lower portion of the wheel tends to be compressed immediately in front of the contact patch between the wheel and the roadway and to lift the wheel off the roadway. This leads to heating of the ambient air, heating of the wheel, reduced traction on the road, and moisture condensation due to the air being compressed ahead of the contact patch. At extreme speeds, the heated compressed air can float the wheel out of contact with the roadway.